Kingdom of Canada
We are the Kingdom of Canada. Ascended from the former United Kingdom of Amestresia and Columbia, which formed from separation, we take our place and seat amongst one of the great powers of the world. United and ruled by our ever-benevolent and all-powerful Monarch, His Majesty Maximilian I, for the first time, we shall claim our glory in the world. Just like the former French and British empires extended their power and influence over the world, we shall do so again in this century. Leadership *King and Autocrat of Canada/''Roi et autocrate de Canada'' Maximilian I *Prime Minister/''Premier ministre'' Paulette Regnard Governor-Generals of Territories *Governor-General of Canada/''Gouverneur général du Canada'' Paul Hamilton *Governor-General of Belgium/''Gouverneur général du Belgique'' Alessandra Vansteenkiste Departments *Home Office/''Bureau de l'Intérieur'' **Secretary for the Home Department/''Secrétaire du Département de l'Intérieur'' Lesley King *His Majesty's Treasury/''Le trésor de Sa Majesté'' **Secretary of the Treasury/''Secrétaire du Trésor'' Alexander Mercier *Ministry of Defence/''Ministère de l'défense'' **Minister of Defence/''Ministère de l'Défense'' Zachary Nicholson *Department for Foreign Affairs/''Département des affaires étrangères'' **Minister of Foreign Affairs/''Ministère des Affaires étrangères'' Rebecca Byrne *Department for Science/''Département de science'' **Secretary of Science/''Secrétaire de Science'' Harrison Attenborough *Ministry of Justice/''Ministère de l'Justice'' **Minister of Justice/''Ministère de l'Justice'' Stanley Rhys *Department for Labour/''Département du travail'' **Secretary of Labour/''Secrétaire du Travail'' Lucas Baudelaire *Department for Health/''Département pour la santé'' **Secretary of Health/''Secrétaire à la santé'' Aaron Reynolds *Department for the NADO/''Département de l'ODNA'' **Secretary of NADO Operations in Canada/''Secrétaire des opérations de l'ODNA au Canada'' Nelson Atkinson **Ambassador to the NADO/''Ambassadeur de l'ODNA'' Victoria McKenzie Canadian Army= *Field Marshal/''Maréchal'' Marc-Antoine Griffith *General/''Général'' Matthew Allenby *General/''Général'' Alexander Guillemette *General/''Général'' Jules Rancourt *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' |-|Canadian Navy= *Admiral of Canada/''Amiral de Canada'' Peter Adams *Admiral/''Amiral'' Gordon Fielding *Admiral/''Amiral'' *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' Amelia Grant *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' *Vice Admiral/''Vice-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' *Rear Admiral/''Contre-Amiral'' |-|Canadian Air Force= *Field Marshal/''Maréchal'' William Deneault *General/''Général'' *General/''Général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Lieutenant General/''Lieutenant-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' *Major General/''Major-général'' Territories North America *Canada Europe *Dominion of Belgium Relations | None |} Joining the Canadian Ranks Applications are closed until further notice, or invited by a Canadian officer. Royal Canadian Armed Forces (Forces armées royales canadiennes) The Royal Canadian Armed Forces is the main warfare force of our Nation. His Majesty heads the whole of the Armed Forces, with the title "Chief of the Armies" ("chef des armées"). Royal Canadian Army (Armée royale canadienne) Army Formations Active Vehicles FV 0068 Challenger Series A.jpg|''Challenger'' FV 0068 Series A Centurion FV 0076 Series A.jpg|''Centurion'' FV 0076 Series A Conqueror FV 0089 Series A.jpg|''Conqueror'' FV 0089 Series A Crusader FV 0096 Series A.jpg|''Crusader'' FV 0096 Series A Active Weapons Placeholder.jpeg|Placeholder Royal Canadian Navy (Marine royale canadienne) Battleships= Endeavour-class dreadnought.jpg|''Endeavour''-class dreadnought The first dreadnought built by Amestresia from scratch, this class is equipped with 5 40cm double turrets, several AA guns, and 6 side guns. Made to be a mass-produceable battleship. Production halted. Formidable-class dreadnought.jpg|''Formidable''-class dreadnought The first Amestresian super-dreadnought class constructed, this class is equipped with 6 53cm double turrets, a larger AA suite, and 14 side guns. Made as a more specialized ship for battle with heavier ships. Production halted. Illustrious-class battleship.jpg|''Illustrious''-class battleship The flagship of the Amestresian navy and its most advanced ship yet, this class is equipped with 7 53cm double turrets, 10 secondary turrets, 4 ASW weapons, 6 VLS silos, and a highly dense AA suite. Production halted. Pandora-class battleship.jpg|''Pandora''-class battleship Designed as a heavy-hitting battleship, this class is equipped with 6 46cm triple turrets, 4 quad oxygen torpedo launchers, 12 VLS silos, 4 anti-ship missile launchers, 4 ASW weapons, 1 CIWS, along with a wide plethora of Mk45s, MK-36 flares, and AA.It's also equipped with two of SPY-1 radars and AN/SPG-62 units for increased accuracy. Production halted. Io-class battleship.jpg|''Io''-class battleship Supplanting the Illustrious-class in a flagship role, the Io-class is equipped with 9 46cm triple turrets, 4 quad oxygen torpedo launchers, 16 VLS silos, 4 anti-ship missile launchers, 4 ASW weapons, along with CIWS and AA systems scattered throughout the ship. Only two would be made, one each for the Atlantic and Pacific fleets, although the Hermes supercarrier is considered the Atlantic fleet flagship. Production halted. Danae-class battleship.jpg|''Danaë''-class battleship TBA Production halted. Europa-class battleship.jpg|''Europa''-class battleship TBA In production. Hippolyta-class battleship.jpg|''Hippolyta''-class battleship TBA In production. Eunostus-class battleship.jpg|''Eunostus''-class battleship TBA In production. Orithyia-class battleship.jpg|''Orithyia''-class battleship TBA In production. Polymatheia-class battleship.jpg|''Polymatheia''-class battleship TBA In production. Aeacus-class battleship.jpg|''Aeacus''-class battleship TBA In production. Euthymia-class battleship.jpg|''Euthymia''-class battleship TBA In production. |-|Battlecruisers= Vanguard-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Vanguard''-class battlecruiser The first Amestresian battlecruiser class, this class is armed with 4 53cm turrets, 4 secondary turrets, 4 ASW weapons, 12 VLS silos, an AA suite. In a few ways, its armament list is almost identical to that of the Illustrious class. Production halted. Antoinette-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Antoinette''-class battlecruiser TBA In production. Wilhelmina-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Wilhelmina''-class battlecruiser TBA In production. Mathilde-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Mathilde''-class battlecruiser TBA In production. Madeleine-class battlecruiser.JPG|''Madeleine''-class battlecruiser TBA In production. Patricia-class battlecruiser.jpg|''Patricia''-class battlecruiser TBA In production. |-|Cruisers= Montreal-class cruiser.jpg|''Montréal''-class heavy cruiser Originally designed as a heavy cruiser, complications in production and classification procedures meant this was reclassified into a battlecruiser, although only in paper. While kept as a heavy cruiser officially, it was limited to battlecruiser number restrictions. The Montréal is equipped with 3 46cm triple turrets, 4 quad oxygen torpedo launchers, 16 VLS silos, 1 CIWS, and 4 ASW weapons, along with a large Mk45 and AA suite. It's also equipped with SPY-1 radars and a single AN/SPG-62 unit for enhanced gun and missile accuracy. Class cancelled, remaining hulls allocated into Mississauga-class. Mississauga-class cruiser.jpg|''Mississauga''-class heavy cruiser While in all principles similar to the Montréal-class cruiser preceding it, its main guns were changed to 5 35.6cm quadruple turrets. While a significant decrease in firepower compared to the 46cm, it is nevertheless still a capable foe. Production halted. Windsor-class cruiser.jpg|''Windsor''-class heavy cruiser TBA In production. Brampton-class cruiser.jpg|''Brampton''-class heavy cruiser TBA In production. Henriette-class light cruiser Series II.jpg|''Henriette''-class light cruiser, Series II A more matured and developed version of the Henriette Series I, the Series II variant boasts 2 46cm triple turrets, 4 anti-ship missile launchers, 16 VLS silos, 2 CIWS, a minelayer, and 4 ASW weapons. A redesigned hull and added stabilisation fins meant significantly improved stability, and a tighter turning circle, with a side effect of speeding it up to 194.7kn. A redesigned mast and compartmentalisation of the engines also improved battle survivability. |-|Carriers= Harrier-class carrier.jpg|''Hermes''-class supercarrier The first carrier class of the Amestresian navy, the Hermes is a marvel of engineering. Equipped with 100 F/A-18F Super Hornet''s on deck, with additional space for 90 underneath. It's also equipped with torpedo launchers, along with countless CIWS and AA covering the ship, it could hold on its own without its aircraft. Equipped with some of the most advanced sensors in the navy, it's the flagship of the Atlantic fleet. In production. |-|Destroyers= Destroyer, Series A-1.jpg|''Series A-1-class destroyer Equipped with 4 250mm dual-purpose guns, 8 anti-ship missile launchers, 8 VLS silos, 8 ASW weapons, 2 CIWS, and a large AA suite for its size, along with a helipad for S&R operations, the first Series type destroyer is a great all-arounder. (Credits to Zumwalt for making the destroyer.) Production halted. Destroyer, Series B-1.JPG|''Series B-1''-class destroyer TBA In production. Destroyer, Series C-1.JPG|''Series C-1''-class destroyer TBA In production. |-|Submarines= Submarine, Series SA-1.jpg|''Series A-1''-class attack submarine While classified as an attack submarine, it is in practice a submerging arsenal ship. With 6 oxygen torpedo tubes, 2 Mk45s, 1 CIWS, and its main weapon: an estimated 272 VLS missiles packed inside. This does make it a little slower than some submarines, though. In production. |-|Auxiliaries= TBA|TBA Royal Canadian Air Force (Aviation royale canadienne) Category:Nations/Navies